Explain it to Me
by chibichibi k
Summary: Unfortunately, thanks to Luffy’s childlike wonderment and carefree approach to just about everything, it had led to some interesting explanations. - Zoro/Luffy


_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the characters, I just enjoy playing with them!_

**Author's Note:** So I wrote this in May, typed it up in July and am only now getting around to actually posting it. So this is a **Zoro/Luffy **story! So it had **Slash** or at least **Implied Slash** in this one so if you are not a fan or that or this pairing, you've been warned! :) There are no major spoilers in this story. Just a random plot bunny that decided to bite me.

Now, enjoy!

* * *

_**Explain it to Me**_

"Na, Zoro?"

Zoro peaked open an eye and regarded his captain with a bored and sleepy look. Why was it that every time he was just about to take a nap someone – mainly Luffy – managed to disturb him and pull him back from the brink of sleep? "What is it Luffy?" The swordsman tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice but it was hard. All he wanted was to take his tenth nap of the day in peace.

The young captain plopped down beside the stretched out form of his first mate and sighed. "I don't get Sanji at all," Luffy pouted.

"Its Sanji, what's there to get?" Zoro growled. He really did not want to talk about the dumb Love Cook.

"Zoro..." Luffy whined sadly.

Zoro sighed in defeat. He could never refuse his captain anything. "Alright, alright, what don't you get?"

Situations like these weren't uncommon. When Luffy didn't get something he usually came to his first mate and Zoro would try to explain whatever was confusing the captain as simply as he could. Unfortunately, thanks to Luffy's childlike wonderment and carefree approach to just about everything, it had led to some interesting explanations. Explanations like what a condom was after Luffy had found one of Sanji's lying around and had come running to Zoro and exclaiming that the condom must be some type of worm that had eaten a gum gum fruit because it was stretchy but had gotten cut in half. That had not been fun.

The green haired first mate returned his attention to his captain as the younger man scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Why does Sanji act like that around Nami?" Luffy pointed at the cook as he spoke.

Zoro's eyes followed Luffy's finger and came to land on the cook. He rolled his eyes and scoffed as he observed the other man's behaviour. Sanji was currently heart-eyed and squiggly as he lavished attention on an uncaring Nami.

"That's because he's too busy thinking with his co-" Zoro stopped himself before he said the rest of the word. If he had said "cock" then more likely than not, Luffy would ask what a cock was. _Not going there, _Zoro thought.

Luffy cocked his head to the side and looked at Zoro expectantly. "Zoro?"

Zoro tried hard not to stare at Luffy but the captain's expression at the moment was just too cute. He found it amazing that the young captain of a pirate ship could look so innocent and carefree after sailing on the Grand Line and witnessing and going through what Luffy had. But he was still so expressive and nothing had taken that away and Zoro swore that it never would. He had silently vowed that to himself ever since the spirited teen had delivered his katanas to him that fateful day so long ago.

Zoro knew he shouldn't have let him get so far under his skin but he knew he'd never stood a chance against Luffy. Nor could he make himself resist now.

Locking eyes with his curious captain, Zoro came up with a simple explanation for the Love Cook's perverseness towards Nami. "Sanji acts like that because he really, really likes Nami." There simple and sweet, except for the fact that as soon as the words had left his mouth, his captain's expression fell and he looked absolutely devastated. "Oi, what's wrong?"

"So... Sanji doesn't like me..."

Zoro looked at Luffy like he was mad but then he figured out what was bringing his captain down. "No, Luffy, he does like you. He just... uh, likes Nami more."

Luffy narrowed his eyes and exclaimed, "Sanji should like ME more! I'm his captain!"

Zoro just sighed. "Luffy... It doesn't work like that. Everyone has someone they like more than anyone else. Don't you?"

Luffy scrunched up his face as he thought it over. "Yeah... I do."

"See? Everyone has someone like that. For Sanji it's Nami, just like for Usopp its Kaya." Zoro hoped that Luffy got it now because this conversation was really starting to give him a headache.

"Okay, I get it. Yosh," Luffy cheered as he bounced up from where he sat next to his first mate. "Thanks, Zoro!"

"Mm... Anytime," Zoro replied as he made himself comfy, ready to get his nap underway.

Luffy seemed to fidget for a moment before he bent down and whispered in Zoro's ear. "You're the one I like more than anyone else."

Luffy then proceeded to bounce happily away, in pursuit of something else to pass the time. Zoro sat there in shock for a moment as his young captain's words sank in. When they had, Zoro smiled dopily and hunkered down to sleep.

"Oi, Marimo! What's with the shitty smile?"

"Shut up, Eyebrow cook!"

END


End file.
